narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamanoki
. | image = | birthdate = December 2nd | age =Part I: 11-14 Part II: 17-20 Part II: 23-26 | status =Alive | gender = Male | height =Part I: 165.2 cm Part II: 186.1 cm Part III: 190 cm | weight =Part I: 47.2 kg Part II: 62 kg Part III: 65.2 kg | blood type =O+ | hometown = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = Land of Fire | previous affiliation = | occupation =Terrorist | previous occupation = | team ='The Scourge' (鞭, Muchi, Literally meaning: Scourge) | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Kusanagi (Father) | clan =Hayaki House | rank = | classification = | reg =008971 | academy =9 | chunin =11 | jonin =15 | kekkei = | tota = Lava Release | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Fire Release Earth Release | jutsu ='TBA' Carbonisation Technique Crimson Flame Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Earth Spear Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Lava Release Chakra Mode Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Lava Release: Expanding Flame Rings | tools = Wire Strings Military Rations Pill }} , this cycle that has loomed over this world for far too long! Once I, Yamanoki, and my fellow disciples rid this world of this accursed system and this damned cycle, then, and only then shall we truly be liberated!|Yamanoki}} Yamanoki (やまのき, Yamanoki), also known as within the Hayaki House, is a of , a former member of their Anbu, and one the original founding members of the homicidal cult known as The Scourge (鞭, Muchi, Literally meaning: Scourge), a terrorist cult obsessed with bringing about a new world order by eradicating the current the shinobi system, having deemed it as an inefficient and worthless system run by nothingmore than corruption. This idealistic young man is the illegitimate son of the mad swordsman himself, Kusanagi, an esteemed member of the Hayaki House. Born out of nothing more than a fling between a kunoichi from a neighbouring country and the man in question, his birth came as a suprise to both parents. While the mother hoped they could raise the child together, her partner on the other hand had ulterior motives. Knowing that they could not properly take care of the unborn child, with the man's frequent travelling and the kunoichi's aggressive work schedule, he decided to drop him off at the Konoha Orphanage as soon as he was born, in hopes that they could give him a much brighter future, brighter than any one they could've offered. Upon defecting from his foster village Yamanoki founded a terrorist cult, The Scourge, along with some other individuals who share the same views as him, that the world is a corrupt place that needs to be directed towards the light. He, and these individuals who he would trust trust with life, a rare occurrence, aim to to eradicate the forces which they believe are holding humanity back from salvation, the Shinobi System. Believing that this system was built on nothing more than mere words and empty promises. Of course he does not blame the system for all the worlds problems, taking into account the billions of people on the planet, Yamanoki does believe that by ridding the world of such a system will force its inhabitants to root out corruption and act on it. This is why he has taken it upon himself to personally ensure that their message gets across by attacking key sectors of government, and undermining local law enforcement, to encourage people to take the law into their hands. Due to the ruthlessly violent attacks which Yamanoki has taking part in and the brutal methods he uses to rid the world of criminals, he has been dubbed as Bloodshed (流血, Ryuuketsu). History Appearance Yamanoki has relatively fair skin, bright blonde hair and deep, golden eyes. His body is of a strong build, a result of his daily exercises which include several arm exercises, his muscles defined by the bright, orange sun of his land, appearing to be somewhat sculptured with each edge being as sharp as a blade, this is truly a site to behold. He does his best as to not pollute his body with harmful toxins, for this reason Yamanoki has given up eating meat for the sake of keeping his build lean. All this may seem sound absurd at first however there is no denying that this in fact works, with his stamina and physical strength being kept at peek condition Yamanoki is able to easily defeat most enemies he comes across. His most defining feature has got to be his sharp eyes, drawing the attention of many women whom he sets his eyes on, Yamanoki has gained a bit of a playboy reputation, going from woman to woman, with each relationship not lasting for longer than a day, this attributed to fear of commitment. Yamanoki is said to possess many attractive facial features, many of which have earned praise from the local women of his village, and even within the outside world. While under the influence of his hidden , Yamanoki's skin changes colour becoming a deep crimson, and transforms into a thick layer of scales, some of them being so thick that they act as an armour of sorts, his face takes a drastic transformation as well. Resembling an oni of sorts, further implied by the two large horns protruding from both sides of his head, instead of the traditional Shinto appearance undergone by many who have entered the same transformation. Most foes confronted by this menacing figure instantly break down and begin repenting for their sins, viewing him as some sort of punishment which the heavens has sent upon them. While in this form most of his physical traits are boosted to such a level that he seems almost inhuman, which he is not. His usual attire consists of a black trench coat covered in red lines and designs at different sections, with pieces of random pieces of armour located throughout his outfit, mainly around the chest area, underneath this he wears a black formal suit, along with a red tie, black fingerless-gloves and black sandals, along with white socks. This is said to be too simple for a man like Yamanoki, however the fact of the matter is he doesn't care what they think as he finds this particular style of clothing combat efficient. Being made from a light, breathable material Yoshi finds that these clothes do not interfere with any of his normal fighting styles. This allows Yoshi to freely move around during battle without being held back by any outside forces, allowing him to gain an edge against most opponents. The armour which he dons is said to have been made from a strange metal, which had been contained within a meteorite that he discovered which had recently fallen near Konoha, the metal which was made using this is said to be as light as a feather, and as hard as a freshly cut diamond. This armoir is said to have some of the same properties as a particular technique, being able to mold this steel into any shape that he wants and its ability to negate the effects of any basic techniques. This armour is one the key forces that guarantee Yamanoki victory each and every time. Personality Yamanoki can be summed up as the kind of person who would go out of his way to complete any task assigned to him. To him completing anything he is assigned with, takes priority over everything else including human lives. Within his short career as a shinobi, Yamanoki has continuously been ridiculed for his inhuman methods. Though he does sees such individuals as pathetic weaklings, who say the things they say as an attempt to hide their short comings, in his eyes not completing an assignment deserves a punishment worse than death. As when he views a situation Yamanoki first observes, then goes on to come up with multiple scenarios in his mind before making a final decision. His calculations are mostly solid and lead to the success of their company, however although these calculations do guarantee the completion of the mission, they do not add into account the number of lives at risk. This has lead to many of the people sent to aid him dying while on duty because of his cold calculations. Despite his belief, he does seem to be a bit of a hypocrite, putting his life ahead of that of his comrades and the mission. This is however unintentional as he says that will not let himself or his dreams die, not before he meets his birth parents, stares them in the eye, and murders them in cold blood for all the pain they caused him. An interesting fact about Yamanoki is his hatred of all things corrupt, a trait he seems to have inherited from his birth father. During his younger years as a shinobi he noticed something about the world. It was a cycle which had been started way before the beginning of the villages, before the beginning of the shinobi era, it was cycle of hatred which had been said to have began during an which has long since been forgotten. However he would be a fool to believe this, an abstract concept which has long since plagued this world, started by one man? No, it must have began way before them, before wars, before man, before time. Wherever there is light there is darkness, and wherever there darkness there is light, a tale which has gone on for eternity and will continue to go on. However Yamanoki refuses to believe that they are forever cursed to follow that cycle, he believes that if he can shine a bright enough light he can, no the world, can be rid of this thing we call the polar opposite of good. But before he can do that he must first plunge the world into darkness, so his light can clearly reach all wit no obstructions, or so he says. That is actually why he chose to found the terrorist cult known as The Scourge, to be rid of the current shinobi system which is holding humanity back, seeing it as a system which only fuels the cycle by forcing people choose sides, which ultimately results in competition and therefore conflict. Another trait which Yamanoki seems to have common with his father is his fear of commitment, however his reasons for this are far different from those of his father. His fear seems to originate from his childhood, during his time in Anbu, the boy who he viewed as his closest friend turned out to be a spy for an enemy of the village, and due to his own morals, Yamanoki had to eliminate the threat before it was too late, this experience left him scarred. The person who he trusted most turned on, not only him but his entire village, such an act is unforgivable. Since that day on Yamanoki has chosen to close off his emotions to everyone, including the people who raised from when he was just a child, so that he may never have to endure that sort of pain ever again. Many believe that this is why it was so easy for him to leave the village, with not so much as a second thought as to what he'd be leaving behind, no longer having any real connections with anyone within those walls. Abilities Physical Prowess and Chakra Reserves Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Earth Release This is one of Yamanoki's most versatile nature transformations since it is one of the two affinities that make up his bloodline trait, Earth Release, one of the five basic nature transformations. He has shown a high aptitude for this specific nature and has become well known for his usage of the golem technique being able to sustain major damage from a Tailed Beast without it giving away. This is credited to his humongous reserves which allow him to sustain the technique for longer, raise both its defensive and offensive abilities, by increasing its mass the golem destructive potential is roughly on par with that of the tailed beasts. However this golem can be destroyed if hit with at least two Tailed Beast Ball, a testament to his efficiency with technique. To add to this technique's versatility, Yamanoki is able to manifest certain body parts, such as one or two of its' arms, to defend against smaller attacks. He is also capable of channeling other earth natured techniques through this golem, to further enhance its' defensive capabilities. When coupled with this technique, the golem is capable of withstanding even simultaneous large scale techniques being rapidly launched towards him, however if hit with a lightning natured one the golem will instantly give away, due to it having an elemental advantage. This one of the many reasons people have grown fearful of The Scorge, his former village has even given a flee-on-sight command to all shinobi who happen to come across him. However the technique he is most well known for is the Tanka no Jutsu, this is a protean, whole body technique, similar to a , however this one instead grants the user the ability to turn their body into fine grains of course soil, each of these grains are of Planck length, roughly equal to about 10-20 times the size of a proton. This lets the user easily pass through any material by letting his cells pass through those of the object their passing through. This is an original technique developed by the brightest minds within his home village. This is a technique grants the user the ability to transform their body into fine grains of course soil, and manipulate it to such an extent that controlling it, comes as almost second nature to the user, being able to manipulate their body almost sub-consciously. This technique grants the user a wide array of abilities, such as passing through solid objects by breaking down his body at a molecular level, similar to , complete immunity to any physical damage, and the ability to shape almost any object or weapon. This technique is, however, slightly more sensetive when compared to its , allowing punches and projectiles to safely pass through them even while not concentrating. By observing wind direction, along with proper timing, the user can use the air currents to scatter his particles around and reform them them elsewhere at an instantaneous speed, at the expense of using a larger amount of chakra to push through the force of the wind, while being so light. Some other applications involve the user to increase or decrease their density by increasing or decreasing the distance between his cells, resulting in both their size and weight adjusting to accomadate for the changes, granting them the ability of flight. By absorbing the earth around them the user can increase their own mass or by performing the opposite can decrease their mass, this is especially handy when in a desert, only needing to use his chakra to grind the sand into finer particles. Fire Release Lava Release Senjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Yamanoki is considered to be an adept kenjutsu having trained in its ways throughout his school life, and like many of his fellow pupils has learned to utilise the sword to the best of his abilities. Although he refuses to unsheath his sword Yamanoki is still recognised as one of the best kenjutsu practitioner of his time, despite not possessing an actual sword. However due to his armour possessing the ability to moulded into any weapon imaginable Yamanoki is able to instantly forge a multitude of swords to be used for kenjutsu, since the armour does possess a limited amount of mass Yamanoki is limited by scale. This does not however limit the armour's versatility, it just means that Yamanoki can focus his attention on the quality of the weapon and not its actual size. Like many others he follows a particular style of kenjutsu, with his being widely known as Hōki-ryū (伯耆流), is a sword-fighting martial arts based around the art of Iadō, a sword drawing art, of which has branched off and spawned many derivatives through history. Through thorough research and practice Yamanoki has managed to master all forms of this sacred martial arts. The martial art form consists of two sets; Omote and Chu-dan, the latter of which is the more difficult to learn out of the two. These two martial art forms are the second most powerful techniques in his arsenal. Although besides these two Yamanoki does possess an additional style whcih he keeps reserved for himself, in case the need to use it ever arose he would most definitely catch them by surprise. The first of which is a sword art which involves thrusting the blade on the left of the opponent in a seiza position, while holding the wielder's hand alongside the actual blade. The second being a sword similar to the first in both aspects, both thrusting the sword on the left side of the opponent in a seiza position, while holding their hand alongside the blade. By using these two sword styles Touma is able to defeat most opponents in blow, by striking their sides at blinding speeds. The third of the first set of sword techniques being , following the same principles as the first two sword techniques but instead striking from the opposite side, being the right, he normally switches hands for this to avoid her opponent getting comfortable with his style. When attacked from the right Yamanoki will absorb the kinetic energy from the incoming attack and use that momentum to strike the down his foe, by utilising . Another defensive type Iadō is , which deflects the enemies attack, followed by an attack from the front and then the wielder proceeds to cut down the opponent. The final form being , a sword art involoving the cutting down of multiple opponents, all while in a standing position. Now for the advanced set, Yamanoki has trained for years in order to learn and perfect the Chū-dan, a sword-fighting martial art that fuses many of the intial set's teachings. The first of which is , a Iai form Nukitsuke to kesa and cut an opponent from the front, seiza posture. This makes it the fastest form and the most effective form to knock an opponent of balance. The second of this advanced set is the , a sword martial which involves striking aside the enemy's attacks and proceeding to cut down them down. This has come in handy for avoiding and dealing damage even in the most heated of battles. The third , Nikitsuke to kesa, he then proceeds to strike the enemy from the front in standing posture, the fourth, , is quite similar to this but instead attacks from the rear. When these two sword-fighting martial arts are used in quick succession Yamanoki can easily overwhelm even the most skilled sword practitioners, by launching one attack after the other. , the fifth, is one of the more difficult of these various sword styles, as he must not only jump-up and block ukenagashi from tate-hiza posture, but he must also cut an down opponent, while in front standing and approaching position. Now for the remaining four branches of the sacred Iado fighting-style, Hōki-ryū. The fourth last, , this particular class consists of blocking ukenagashi from standing posture, and then proceeding to cut an opponent from the front. This gives him an advantage against those who use the fighting-style, this is done by blocking the diagonal overhead cut, the key step in connecting its' attacks, therefore completely nullifying the incoming attack. The third last, , this consists of striking aside the attack of an enemy and then proceeding to immediately cut down, from a tate-hiza position. The fourth being, , this is one of the more advanced sword technique, the move involves blocking ukenagashi, and then proceeding to strike a face of an opponent in the front and thrust. This is known to deal some very heavy damage even when utilised in a non-lethal manner. The final move is similar quite similar to , the only difference being the user attacks in a standing position. By utilising these branch techniques in correlation with each other and in different combinations Yamanoki is able to overwhelm most opponents, remaining unpredictable throughout the fight. Another sword technique that Yamanoki has trained under and mastered is the , a sword fighting style famous for its two-sword techniques, though it is composed of both short and single sword techniques and even some bōjutsu. Although the training was not easy, and yes he did want to quit many times but he pushed through and mastered this style. After hours of grueling training, trying to gain a hold of this two-sword style. Though the other techniques which compose this style were easily learnt within a month or so, it was the two-sword style which truly gave him problems. His teachers encouraged him to simply train harder and train he did. Within the short period of four months, Yamanoki had learnt this technique and made it his own. Seeing it as a compilation of the hard work and effort he put into learning it. The man did not qyite master it, no, he had become the very embodiment of this art, with it being a mere extension of his will and him its manifestation. The months which he spent training at the Gosho-ha Hyōho Niten Ichi-ryū school are reflected through his abilities as a swordsman and his deep philosophical knowledge of the way and of the teachings of the founder. Yamanoki is shown to be quite proficient with this style of swordplay, being able to wield both swords proficiently even while switching them between his hands. Using one of his swords to defend he while using the other to defend, the two swords work in a sort of sequential rhythm, letting him effectively defend while also attacking, a truly terrifying combination. He has been seen incorporating spinning movements into this particular style of kenjutsu, often using this to confuse many of his opponents by simultaneously switching his two swords between his hands at an alarming rate while still holding onto his aggressive, rotating fighting style. This particular style can also be used as a defensive technique, using his spinning movements Yamanoki is able to redirect the force of the opponents' attack to weaken them, this makes it easier for him to disarm of them of their weapons and complete a throw or to pin them down, disabling them for the remainder of the fight. Many aspects of this was taking from , a fighting style revolving around the same basis, many consider this the foundation of this style of swordplay with many of its aspects and techniques having been taking from this. This is done in a similar manner as , this style of kenjutsu emphasizes flowing, subtle movements, and uses a longer and thinner blade. It contains some principles of aikido: instead of killing an enemy, the style encourages the use of disarming techniques. Yamanoki incorporates many techniques of this style of kenjutsu into his own. His proficiency with this style has been shown on numerous occasions, with the most well known being when he was said to have redirected a bolt of lightning using his reflexes and swords alone. Many of his former teachers have asked the young man for the reason behind this strange fighting, the answer has stayed the same since beginning his journey,he says it simply feels natural to him. He does not know how to explain it, but something in his is telling him that this is natural for him. is another sword technique style which Yamanoki has trained under for at least several months, this has become one of his most used kenjutsu styles within his arsenal. Jigen ryū emphasizes a powerful first strike, intended to kill an enemy instantly. Similar to many other practitioners of Jigen-ryu, Yamanoki will stand in a modified stance, with his sword held vertically on the right side of his face with the guard at cheek level. He then makes a running hidari-kesa cut from the opponent's left shoulder to his right hip, cutting into the base of the neck where armor would not protect easily. He prefers this style the most, when compared to his other styles, reason being when combined with Iadō it ensures a one-hit defeat against any opponent who comes his way. Other Skills Quotes Trivia References